Dance with the Devil
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: Ichigo is sentenced to burn at the stake for witchcraft on Samhain. Aizen is the reason for this punishment, but who's Ichigo's savior? Why does this man insist that he's the devil? GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1: Samhain Night

Samhain was never one of Ichigo's favorite days, just for the fact that ever since he was little he has been able to see things that no one else can and the veil between the living and the dead is even thinner than normal on that day. Because Ichigo could see the dead, he was dubbed a witch at a young age. The people of the village avoided him like he was the plague. Never having anyone else to play with, Ichigo was lonely as a child and didn't think twice about playing with a spirit that said they wanted to be his friend. The spirit looked like an exact replica of him, except that the spirit's coloring was different. Ichigo called him Shiro. But what Ichigo didn't know about Shiro was that he was a demon, a demon that wanted to devour his soul. Shiro wasn't the only demon that wanted to devour Ichigo's soul. There were many more that wanted to devour him. This is what caused the death of his mother.

Ichigo's mother had been killed by a demon that had been trying to kill him. While Ichigo had been filled with grief over his mother's death, Shiro could have easily devoured his soul, but the white demon had become attached to the small boy. So, he offered to do something that no demon would have ever done. He offered to live inside Ichigo and always keep him safe. Ichigo would also never truly be alone again. The offer had been accepted more than willingly, if for nothing more than to try and fill the aching hole in his heart. Ever since the day that the two had begun to live together in one body, Ichigo had been told that his eyes glowed gold when his life was threatened on more than one occasion, which was due to Shiro's promise that he would always protect him.

A couple years later, a man named Sōsuke Aizen moved to town. Aizen had expressed his interest in Ichigo on more than one occasion to which Ichigo ignored to the best of his abilities. When Aizen had requested that Ichigo become his lover, Ichigo had blatantly refused. Aizen had been furious with him and assured him that dire consequences would befall his refusal. True to Aizen's word, dire consequences did befall him the next week. Aizen had proclaimed that Ichigo was to be burned at the stake for witchcraft.

Ichigo walked solemnly between the two villagers leading him to his death. Hands tied in front of him, he looked like a true prisoner about to be sentenced. They had placed a crown made rose thorns on his head to keep any demonic presences from helping him to escape, which even kept Shiro from helping him. Ichigo regretted telling the villagers that rose thorns kept demons away. His head hung in defeat as he was lead up to the cross he was to be burned on. The villagers untied his hands only for them to tie his wrists to the cross. Ichigo lifted his head to look at his wrists adorned with rose thorn bracelets, too, tied tight to the cross making him look like a human cross.

As the villagers were making the final touches, Aizen strode into the clearing with a satisfied smirk on his face. Shiro raged even worse within Ichigo at the sight of Aizen. If it weren't for the rose thorns on him, Shiro would have taken over and already killed Aizen by now. Ichigo stared dully at the man striding towards him that had sentenced him to die a witch's death.

"I can stop this all," Aizen said, his dark brown eyes watching Ichigo hungrily. "All you have to do is reconsider my offer."

"No," Ichigo replied without hesitation.

"So be it," he said, his eyes turning to ice in mere seconds. "Being burned at the stake is such a fitting death for a succubus, such as you. The thorns fit you so well, my dear."

With that Aizen strode away in a flourish, leaving Ichigo alone to hang his head in defeat.

_"I'll kill that bastard,"_ Shiro snarled in rage.

As Shiro continued to rage in Ichigo's mind, Ichigo's eyes flickered between amber and gold continuously. The villagers stopped working and stared at Ichigo in fright.

Aizen sneered in impatience at the cowardly villagers. "He's only trying to frighten you, but he has no power with the rose thorns on him."

Ichigo scowled at the man he wished dead unlike any other person in this world. The villagers went back to work, albeit skittishly. It didn't take long for them to finish up with everything. The full moon hung high in the sky and the crickets chirped endlessly, as Aizen was hand a torch. He easily set the torch on fire, holding it like he was going to light the way into a new ear, instead of killing an innocent teen. The fire blazed and crackled in Aizen's hand, with the light from the fire seeming to bring to light the monster that he truly was.

"Any last words," Aizen asked, his face seeming to twist sinisterly as he grinned, "witch?"

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo said, looking Aizen in the eyes. "If I am truly a witch, I curse you to die an agonizing death befitting the monster that you are."

"It's too bad that those thorns suppress your powers," Aizen sneered, dropping the torch on the wood surrounding Ichigo.

The fire quickly blazed to life, making quick work of the wood leading to Ichigo. Most people would have closed their eyes at this point, but Ichigo stared Aizen down even as the flames burned higher and higher. The flames licked at his clothes slowly burning them away and burning the flesh beneath them. The villagers danced around the fire, happy to be rid of the witch in their midst. It's too bad that in exchange for a witch, they were getting a monster.

The fire suddenly engulfed Ichigo completely, his screams ringing out into the air, silencing even the crickets. Fire exploded upwards with a boom, changing from orange to black for an instant. Only Aizen noticed the brief change in color, but didn't comment on it. The ritual had actually worked like the legends told. If someone is sacrificed on Samhain, the devil will take them down to hell with him. Aizen smirked sadistically as he watched the fire roar before him greedily.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think of this so far? I've also decided to continue writing Spin Me a Fairytale, so expect another chapter for that to be out in the next couple days. Reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated.

Ichigo: How could you let me burned at the stake? D=  
Author: I don't know. It just sounded like a cool beginning to a story, don't you think? I was, also, kinda influenced by a song.  
Ichigo: No, I don't think it's cool! And kind of messed up song would make you want to right about me burning at the stake?  
Author: You're so mean Ichi-berry! And it was a good song. It's called Bottom of the River by Delta Rae.  
Ichigo: Your taste in music is questionable.  
Author: D'=


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

Ichigo slowly woke up with someone's arms wrapped around his waist, confusing him. He had no memories of anything after the fire. Amber eyes opened to look at whatever was wrapped around his waist. Snow white arms were wrapped around his waist. Turning his head, he saw Shiro sleeping behind him holding Ichigo as close to him as he could. It was comforting to know that he was still with Shiro. He was lightly drifting back off to sleep, when the doors to the room opened. Cracking open one amber eye, Ichigo saw two men enter the room, one with light blue hair and cyan eyes, and the other with raven hair and emerald eyes.

"I thought you said there was only one," the one with blue hair said.

"There was," the smaller of the two stated, before leaving.

The blue haired man stood there a bit longer, before also turning and leaving the room, with the doors closing on their own behind the man. Ichigo lay there a bit longer, before slipping out of Shiro's arms to look around. The room was decorated in dark colors and was lavished in jewels, furs, silk, and many other things that even Ichigo didn't quite know what they were. His feet padded silently across the surprisingly soft ground towards the fire blazing in the hearth. He wasn't necessarily cold. He just felt inexplicably drawn towards the flames in the hearth.

Staring into the flames, all he could see was the blazing inferno that had swallowed him up, those bright flames burning him alive. He could still see Aizen's face watching the scene before him in pleasure, as the villagers danced around him in glee. Those images felt forever etched into his memory, unwilling to give him any peace of mind. He could still hear his anguished screams in his own ears, as he stared into the fire. The longer he gazed at those hungry flames he began to feel the phantom sensation that he was burning alive again. His throat tightened in fear and remembered pain to the point that he felt like screaming in agony again. Clamping his mouth shut, he hastily ripped his gaze away from the fire and swiftly crossed the room to the door that he hadn't seen those two men enter from.

The door opened to reveal a strange looking bathroom. Ichigo has never seen anything like it before in his life. The bathtub was quite large and there was a faucet with some knobs on it. It was definitely different from the ones back home. And the toilet was also inside, unlike the outhouse they had to use where he was from. In all, the room was quite strange and unlike anything that he knew. Ichigo walked slowly in the room, his eyes wide in curiosity. The room was, also, decorated in dark colors like the other room had been.

Still curious about everything, Ichigo wandered over to the bathtub and looked it over. He couldn't find any way that the tub was filled with water, until he turned one of the knobs by the faucet. Water poured out of the faucet, filling the tub quickly. Ichigo looked down at his charred, burned clothes and the soot covering his skin. A bath definitely sounded appealing right about now. So without further ado, Ichigo stripped out of his clothes and quickly jumped into the tub, only to nearly jump back out again as the water scorched his exposed skin. Scowling, Ichigo turned the knob to the right the opposite way he had turned and the water stopped flowing out of the faucet immediately. Turning the knob on the left, water poured out of the faucet again, but this time it was cold. Sitting in the tub, Ichigo quickly set to work cleaning his body. As he was cleaning the soot from his body, he found that where the thorns had adorned his wrists there were scars there now. Ichigo nearly wanted to throw up at the physical reminder on his body. Averting his gaze quickly, he finished his bath in record time.

Jumping out of the tub, he drained the dirty water out of the tub and turned and grabbed a black towel off the towel rack. The towel was extremely soft to the touch and Ichigo sighed as he dried his body off. He didn't want to put the towel down when he was done, but threw it in a basket with all the other used towels. Ichigo looked around the bathroom for anything he could cover his body with, aside from his ruined clothes. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found a fluffy robe that was just as soft, if not softer than the towel he had used. Wrapping his body up in the robe, he headed back into the bedroom.

Ichigo crawled back into the bed beside Shiro and curled up next to the white demon under the blankets, his back pointed to the fire behind him. His eyes slowly closed of their own accord and soon he was fast asleep.

...

Ichigo woke up on a cold, hard floor. His eyes gazed at the dark stone floor he laid on in confusion. He couldn't comprehend how he had gotten hear. Hadn't he just been in bed next to Shiro? Pushing his self up off the floor, Ichigo unsteadily stood on his feet gazing around the room he was in. The room was nearly pitch black, aside from the torches that were on either side of a large black thrown, leaving nothing to be seen. Ichigo looked down at his self to find that he was still in the robe he had fallen asleep in.

A dark chuckle resounded in the room, startling Ichigo. The orange haired male looked up at the thrown that had been empty to see that someone was sitting in it now. Sitting there was a man with startling blue hair and darker blue eyes. The man was leaning nonchalantly in the chair, regarding Ichigo with those dark, predatory eyes. It was the man that Ichigo had seen earlier that day, he realized with a start. The man was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight fitting, black leather pants, which left Ichigo with a nice view of the man's sculpted chest.

Averting his gaze away from the man's body, he stared in the man's azure gaze. "Who are you and where are we?"

Another dark chuckle resonated throughout the room, causing shivers to travel down the poor teen's body. "I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and this is my kingdom."

"That doesn't tell me where I am," Ichigo snapped in irritation.

"This is Hell," Grimmjow stated as if that had been obvious.

Ichigo scoffed, "I can't be in hell, because I'm not dead."

Grimmjow smirked, as he leisurely got to his feet. He suddenly disappeared, baffling Ichigo as he reappeared behind the orange haired teen. Grimmjow wound his arms around Ichigo's waist and rested his head on the teen's shoulder.

"Surely, you don't believe that," Grimmjow crooned. "Because how else do you explain, being 'alive' after being burned alive?"

"Fine," Ichigo scowled. "If we're in hell, then what does that make you?"

"The devil," he stated without hesitation.

Ichigo was about to say something in response, when Grimmjow suddenly twisted him around to face the self-proclaimed Devil behind him. Grimmjow quickly bent his head and captured Ichigo's lips with his own, effectively quieting Ichigo. Ichigo remained stiff in the man's arms, irritating Grimmjow to no end. With a growl, he bit down savagely on Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo drew back in pain as blood ran down from the wound on his bottom lip.

"What was that for," Ichigo hissed, holding his hand to his lips.

Grimmjow smirked widely. "Welcome to hell."

Ichigo frowned as his eyes closed of their own accord once more. He opened his eyes and bolted up right in bed, still lying beside Shiro. It had just been a dream. Ichigo sighed as relief washed over him. He was just about to lay back down, when he felt something wet running down his chin. Bringing a hand up to his jaw, he wiped a finger across his chin. Looking at his hand, he saw that it was stained red with blood. The only reason he could think of for why he was bleeding was from when Grimmjow bit him in his dream. But hadn't it been just that, a dream?

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter was short, but please bare with me. I promise the chapters will get longer the farther into I get, I'm just having a bit of trouble getting into this story is all. Well, what did you all think of it so far? Anyways, reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!

Ichigo: What the hell were you thinking making Grimmjow the devil?!  
Author: Nothing, besides he'd make a sexy devil. *Author shrugs and Grimmjow throws Ichigo a smug look.*  
Ichigo: Were all going to die... *Ichigo hangs head in defeat.*


End file.
